


Мы - рана

by Queen_Immortal



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Drama, M/M, Polyamory, Romance, Soulmates, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:24:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: Соулмейт!АУ. У людей с родственными душами на теле появляются шрамы друг друга, а при развитии связи появляется способности ощущать чувства друг друга.





	Мы - рана

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: авторское виденье, порой утрированное описание канона, авторская вычитка

На болезненно белой коже, обтягивающей тонкие, будто птичьи, косточки, шрамы почти не видны. Баки замечает их, только когда подходит ближе. Рассеченная бровь – после его драки в школе. Маленькая ямочка у уха – остатки его ветряной оспы. Бледные пересекающие друг друга рубцы на костяшках пальцев – многочисленные свидетельства его стычек. Стив, кажется, - один большой шрам, постоянно сотрясающейся жутким кашлем. Даже не верится, что он его родственная душа. Такой хрупкий, что становится жутко.  
У Баки тоже есть шрамы – на боках от трех плевральных пункций, оставшихся после тяжелой пневмонии Стива в тринадцать. Мелкая щербинка на подбородке – Роджерс влез в разборки с амбалом в два раза больше него. Тонкие, ровные линии на подушечках пальцев – лезвие, которым тот затачивает свои карандаши, постоянно соскакивает, раз за разом вспарывая кожу.  
И все равно шрамов куда меньше, чем должно быть. Баки может поклясться, что у Стива нет ни намека на рваный шрам на боку – от железной проволоки. Они лазили к старику Эссеру за яблоками, и Баки разодрал полживота. Рана загноилась, он с неделю не мог подняться с постели, а когда та зажила – с ужасом ждал появления новой отметки на теле Роджерса. Так и не дождался.   
Впрочем, и Стив до сих пор уверен, что после парочки его передряг должны были остаться хотя бы бледные следы. А их нет. Впрочем, это не настолько странно, чтобы над этим задумываться.  
…  
Баки идет на войну. Стива трясет от ужаса, липкий пот стекает по шее, а сердце бешено колотится, провоцируя внеочередной приступ затяжного кашля. Он боится ничего не почувствовать – за столько лет, проведенных бок о бок, они так и не достигли следующей ступени связи, не начали ощущать друг друга на расстоянии. И это пугает Роджерса даже сильнее, чем возможная смерть от туберкулеза – последние месяцы неважно сказались на его здоровье. Он боится проснуться и так и не узнать, что Баки ранен, что Баки плохо, что он в агонии.   
Баки идет на войну, и Стив ждет. Он просыпается утром, помогает матери, рисует, а вечером стягивает с себя одежду и придирчиво осматривает кожу на появление новых шрамов. Когда тот все-таки появляется – тонкий розовый след чуть выше левого локтя, Стив подделывает документы и пробует отправиться следом за Барнсом снова. И снова. И снова.  
Пока не знакомится с доктором Эрскином. У него теплые руки, добрая улыбка и жуткий шрам, опоясывающий шею. Он придирчиво изучает карту здоровья Стива, не упуская ни дефицит веса, ни тяжелую анемию, ни проклятый туберкулез, а потом задает вопрос, как будто знает, заранее какой будет ответ.  
И все меняется.  
Когда части чудо-аппарата Старка сдвигаются, закрывая собой все, оставляя лишь маленькое окошко в его прежний мир, Стив закрывает глаза и думает о Баки. О тепле его рук, жаре рта, тяжести тела, укрывающего хрупкие конечности от столкновения с реальностью. А потом приходит боль. Она разрывает на части, душит, сдавливает горло невидимой рукой и выкручивает внутренности, и Стив кричит. Громко, срывая голос, ощущая вибрацию гортани от собственного крика. В какой-то момент боль становится невыносимой, все кругом затапливает ослепительно белый свет, и каждый вдох, словно каленое железо, жгущее легкие.  
Часть его боится, что шрамы исчезнут. Все эти следы жизни Баки – маленькие и большие, длинные и короткие, едва заметные и буграми выступающие на коже. Он боится, что их не станет. И кожа будет гладкой, чистой, невинной. Обнаженной. Пустой. Но это не происходит. Они по-прежнему расчерчивают его тело, теперь ставшее воплощением силы.   
Часть его боится, что Баки не примет его таким. Что Барнсу ближе был изломанный и болезный Стив Роджерс, чем высокий, сильный и широкоплечий капитан Стивен Роджерс в звездно-полосатом костюме, походившем на цирковой наряд.  
Вот только у Баки нет и шанса. Потому что его больше нет.  
…  
Это даже не боль. Зуд. Постоянный. Надоедающий. Разъедающий все существо. Зуд. Кожу немного холодит металл стола, к которому Баки прикован. Рот стягивает ремень. Немного холодно. И зуд. Зуд – хуже всего.  
Сейчас он почти в сознании – все лучше, чем отдаваться неизвестности. Несколько раз его приводят в сознание насильно – остатки электрических разрядов еще гуляют по коже. Но видимо их эксперименты, в чем бы они ни заключались, мало эффективны, так что, в конце концов, Баки дают отдохнуть.  
Он закрывает глаза и проваливается в сон. Ему снится Стив. Мягкие губы. Золото волос. Яркие блестящие на свету глаза. Жар его рук. Ему снится Стив… и еще кто-то. У незнакомца темные волосы, усталый, измученный взгляд. И запах. Что-то резкое и терпкое одновременно с легкой отдушиной бензина.  
Чужое прикосновение резко выдергивает из сна в реальность, вот только перед глазами все плывет, тело слабое, а лицо перед ним… это Стив.   
Он выглядит больше. Покатые плечи, мощная грудь, к которой тут же тянет прикоснуться… он выше – когда Баки садится, Стив возвышается над ним каменной скалой. И на мгновение, кажется, что он обознался, но глаза – яркие, синие, как небо в ясный день, волосы золотятся даже в тусклом свете еле горящих ламп, а голос такой родной, такой знакомый, что любые сомнения исчезают за ненадобностью.  
Это Стив.  
Позже, в тишине палатки, сталкиваясь губами в попытке разделить дыхание на двоих, Баки отыскивает пальцами знакомые метки, но именно жар чужого рта и сладость поцелуя убеждают его в реальности происходящего.  
…  
Пэгги что-то кричит. Ее голос, искаженный динамиками, доносится до Стива, словно сквозь толстый слой ваты.   
Сердце все еще стучит как сумасшедшее. Ветер, проникший на борт самолета сквозь прожженную тессерактом дыру, задувается в уши, а тело сотрясает крупная дрожь.  
Ничто не важно. Уже несколько дней не важно. Свистит ветер, а Стиву кажется, что это крик Баки, не смолкающий несмотря ни на что. На его теле нет новых шрамов, хотя кожа на левом плече странно зудит, как будто там вот-вот проступит новый рубец.  
Но Баки больше нет, как бы Стив не цепляется за эту мысль.  
Штурвал движется легко, отправляя летательную машину Шмидта вниз, в ледяные объятья Арктики. От резкого холода перехватывает дыхание, а затем наступает тьма.  
…  
Когда Тони рождается, акушерка бросает быстрый взгляд на роженицу, шепотом обменивается парой фраз с врачом, и только потом отдает новорожденного счастливой миссис Старк. Причина заминки становится видна сразу – тело младенца украшают шрамы. Конечно, Энтони, как ласково называет его мать, не первый ребенок в мире, рождающийся уже с метками, но их количество все равно вызывает у медиков тревогу. На животе жутко переплетаются белые линии, тонкие рубцы на подбородке и костяшках пальцев, но больше всего врачей беспокоит бугрящийся неровный след, молнией обхватывающий его левое плечо по подмышечной впадине. Однако когда становится ясно, что малыша это совсем не тревожит, они оставляют новорожденного наследника скандально известного Говарда Старка в покое.  
Тони Старк растет, наслаждаясь своими отличиями. Его шрамы странным образом делают его еще более крутым, чем сверстники, ведь родственная душа – явно старше него. Иногда он запирается в комнате и принимается рассматривать свою кожу в поисках новых следов, несколько разочаровываясь, когда не находит ни единого следа новой отметины.   
Ему шестнадцать, когда он впервые ощущает странный зуд в правом боку, там, где заканчивается белый шрам, которой он по привычке называет «паутиной». Спустя три дня там появляется небольшой розовый рубец с неровными краями, и Тони то и дело тычет в него пальцами, улыбаясь как идиот, пока никто не видит.  
Когда ему переваливает за двадцать, Тони перестает ждать. Его родителей нет, на плечах огромная корпорация, а родственная душа, судя по всему, великовозрастный придурок, который даже не пытается его найти.  
…  
Первое, что он чувствует после пробуждения – боль. Грудь горит, как будто ее жгут коленным железом, и запах паленой плоти ни капли не мешает этому ощущению. Следом Тони вспоминает об обстреле картежа, разрывной мине, взорвавшейся совсем рядом с ним, и луже крови, расплывавшейся по рубашке.  
Затем Старк открывает глаза и обнаруживает себя подключенным к замызганному маслом аккумулятору от хаммера.  
Доктор Инсен - чертов гений. Тони уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы это признать, хотя небольшой червячок зависти и сдерживает его от более яркого проявления эмоций. Ну, помимо, повернутых на религии афганцев, периодически тыкающих в него автоматами. Его, черт побери, автоматами. Так или иначе, но конструкция электромагнита, удерживающего шрапнель от визита в его сердечно-сосудистую систему – впечатляет. Только надо кое-то доработать. Если у него получится.  
Спустя неделю Тони не чувствует себя пленным. Он работает. Да, глаза слезятся от сварки и паршивого освещения, руки то и дело сводит судорогами, в груди печет от действия электромагнита, да еще и шрам, с рождения стягивавший кожу вокруг левого плеча, постоянно ноет, но он работает. Творит. Без долгого планирования, без расчетов и планов, просто позволяет руками сделать то, что мозг сотворил за доли секунды. Это лучше отключки после передоза алкоголем, и Тони позволяет себе утонуть в этом чувстве.  
Когда мини-реактор загорается голубым, он сдерживает улыбку, а вот Инсен не скупится на восхищение. Признание этого человека – совсем не похожего на Тони, спокойного, прагматичного и немного чудаковатого – заставляет его вновь испытать совершенно детскую радость от первого открытия, когда он показывает свои чертежи.  
Наверно, именно поэтому Старку невыносимо больно, когда док заставляет его захлопнуть забрало, хватает автомат и кидается к выходу из пещер. Когда Тони удается совладать с собственными конечностями и костюмом и выбраться на свет божий, часть талибов уже мертва, часть носится по лагерю, то и дело звучат выстрелы, а Инсен медленно захлебывается кровью, все еще прижимая к груди автомат.  
Все остальное – отстрел, удавшийся лишь со второй попытки взлет, падение где-то посреди пустыни – сливается в одно сплошное пятно, которое фиксируется в памяти лишь равными фрагментами. Тони немного жаль, что приходится бросить костюм, который почти сразу, у него же на глазах, поглощает золотой песок, но это вопрос не науки, а выживания, поэтому он позволяет своему детищу утонуть.  
Когда Роуди подхватывает его под руки и помогает передвигаться, словно малолетке, Старк молчит. Позволяет тому направлять себя и послушно идет следом. Все болит. Руки, грудь, голова, ноги. И шрамы. Они болят тоже. Особенно мелкие, на подушечках пальцев. Тони то и дело трет друг о друга, пока боль не стихает.  
Вместо объятий семьи и любимых его встречают вспышки фотокамер и перебивающие друг друга голоса репортеров.   
Дом, милый дом.  
…  
Странно, что никто не замечает. По крайней мере, Тони кажется, что никто не замечает. Какой мир на самом деле грязный, жестокий. В том смысле… он никогда не питал иллюзий. Отец отослал его в интернат, как только смог, а после никогда не пытался сделать жизнь сына проще, чем есть на самом деле. Но все же он его любил. По-своему. Но даже смерть родителей не смогла сделать с Тони то, что сделали песчаные барханы Афганистана.   
Тони ненавидит свое наследие.   
Ненавидит хитроумные конструкции ракет. Точные системы наведения. Искусно сконструированные ядерные носители. Снайперские винтовки, гранатометы, ружья. И «Иерихон». Пожалуй, это свое детище он ненавидит больше всего.  
Серьезно, это о нем будут помнить? Это будут говорить детям, когда те спросят, кто такой Тони Старк? Тони Старк – самый кровавый убийца Америки?  
Он поднимает отчетность за весь период своего правления компанией. ДЖАРВИС придирчиво изучает все цифры и отчисления, но поток информации такой огромный, что ему не сразу удается обнаружить искомое. Продажи оружия в Ирак, Афганистан, Пакистан. Когда Тони видит число отправленных за океан контейнеров, он ненавидит себя еще больше.  
Так что, когда военные, изучавшие район его обнаружения, обнаруживают чертежи, это не попытка сбежать от реальности. Это инъекция свежего воздуха. Благодаря ДЖАРВИС он видит все недостатки: легко отправляет в ящик конструкцию двигателей, моделирует составные части… Пеппер приносит какие-то документы, Хэппи приходит и уходит, а Тони все еще погружен в свое новое создание.  
Костюм практически совершенен, когда Пеппер находит утечку средств компании. Тони почти готов забыть о нем, когда становится явно, что все это время против него играл друг его же отца - Обадайя Стейн.  
В голове все еще гудит после сражения со Стейном, когда его просят все скрыть и отрицать.  
Тони отправляет всех к черту, потому что он – Железный человек.  
…  
Смерть выглядит странно. Он не чувствует невесомости рая или обжигающих лепестков пламени, пожирающих его плоть. Ему не поют ангелы, а черти не пытаются поднять на вилы. Ничего из того, что пастор так щедро обещал им с Баки каждое воскресение.   
Стив чувствует холод. Он пытается пошевелиться, пытается открыть глаза, но… ничего.  
Порой кажется, что он проваливается в сон. Вязкий, темный, наполненный расплывчатыми образами из прошлого. Как мама зажигала свечи на Рождество. Как Баки смеялся, запрокидывая голову. Как они впервые поцеловались в каком-то грязном переулке. Как Баки падает, падает, падает…  
Стив очень хочет проснуться.  
У него не выходит.  
…  
Это странно ощущать себя пустым. У него нет ни имени, ни звания.   
Он – Солдат. Это все, что у него есть. Пробелы в памяти заполняет искусство войны. Как выслеживать цель. Как выбирать точку для обстрела. Как перезаряжать винтовку. Как убивать.  
Иногда лица его жертв, его целей, пробиваются сквозь черноту обнуления. Они кричат. Они просят. Они бьют в ответ.  
Он - Солдат. Пуля в левом боку. Царапины на лице. Сбой в руке. Рука – инструмент. Она холодная, как и положено металлу. Она гибкая и сильная. Она тяжелая. Тянет к земле. Впивается в кости и мышцы. Давит на нервы.  
Он – Солдат.  
Иногда он смотрит на серебристые пальцы и думает, позволит ли программа ему убить себя? А когда нервный импульс прошивает от макушки до пяток, понимает – не позволит.  
Он все еще спит. Анабиоз. Кажется, так называют это врачи. Ему нравится.   
Здесь он может быть, кем захочет.   
Здесь он - не Солдат.  
…  
Тони херово.  
Хотя, наверно, «херово» - не совсем точное определение. «Херово» ему было неделю назад, когда палладий отравлял его кровь, разрушал тело и мутил рассудок. «Херово» было, когда Пеппер и Роуди так легко оставили его одного, стоило ему их оттолкнуть. «Херово» было, когда Ванко едва не разрушил все, что Тони пытался создать.  
Сейчас Тони паршиво. Его стабильно, с периодичностью раз в три часа, выворачивает в унитаз – последствия интоксикации. Поначалу его это забавляет, потом раздражает, и. в конце концов, он просит ДЖАРВИС просто установить таймер, чтобы больше об этом не думать.  
Его занимает возможность удаленного управления костюмом, новые разработки по энергетике, и – внезапно – «Щ.И.Т». Супершпионская организация впечатляет. Даже зная, что искать Тони тратит несколько дней, прежде чем отыскать кое-какие данные в документах отца, а обнаружив их, начинает планомерный взлом организации. Не выходит. Что злит, едва ли не больше, чем не слишком лестная оценка мисс Романовой, которая явно убеждена в его неспособности играть в команде. Что, в принципе, правда. Но менее обидно не становится.  
Когда становится понятно, что взломать пресловутый «Щ.И.Т» из вне не выйдет, Тони просто оставляет эту задумку и вплотную занимается строительством Башни. «Монумент твоему безграничному эго» - по словам Пеппер, ни что иное, как проверка на прочность нового химического элемента, что он создал по проекту отца. И да, стоило бы дать ему какое-то название, но любые инсинуации с именем отца или своим же выглядят глупо, но про себя он зовет его Элементий. Или Эл, для краткости. ДЖАРВИС довольно долго шутит по этому поводу, пока Тони не переписывает протокол, отвечающий за внезапный сарказм его виртуального дворецкого.  
Но ему все равно херово.  
Это даже не что-то конкретное – так, всего лишь липкое ощущение холода и дрожи вдоль позвоночника.   
Что-то приближается, а Тони слишком вымотан, чтобы сражаться.  
…  
2012 год. Порой Стиву кажется, что это всего лишь иллюзия. И на самом деле он спит одурманенный каким-нибудь сверхумным эликсиром «Гидры». А все это… не более чем очень яркий сон, придуманный его сознанием в попытке спастись от реальности. В конце концов, какой здравый человек поверит в то, что он выжил при падении в ледяные воды субарктики, проспал замороженным во льдах более полувека, а потом проснулся? Это сюжет скорее для столь любимых Баки фантастических рассказов, а не для реальности.  
Но это реальность.  
Каждое утро Стив просыпается в квартире, в которой вырос. Иногда от кошмара, иногда от звона будильника, изредка – просто встает, переставая мучать себя бесплотными попытками заснуть. Поднявшись с постели, он идет на кухню, где впервые за день сталкивается с новой реальностью: ультрасовременная кухня. Высокий холодильник высотой с самого Стива, микроволновая чудо-печь, способная разогреть еду за считаные минуты, полированные хромированные поверхности. Впрочем, микроволновку он проигнорирует. На завтрак – омлет. Не проходит и полчаса – новое столкновение с изрядно продвинувшимся вперед миром: на тумбочке возле кровати загорается экран мобильного телефона. Его Стив тоже игнорирует. Каждое утро одно и то же сообщение от Фьюри, призывающее выйти в мир. Вот только Роджерс не готов. От слова совсем. Как не был готов два года назад, когда впервые оказался посреди сияющей яркими вспышками огней Таймс Сквер.  
После завтрака и быстрых сборов быстрая прогулка в старый спортивный клуб, расположенными двумя кварталами восточнее. Здесь реальность на каждом шагу: в одежде прохожих, вывесках магазинов, даже пейзаже на горизонте. На месте бакалейной, куда Стив и Баки бегали за продуктами, магазин зоотоваров, где раньше была пекарня – семейный ресторан. Роджерс с легкой тоской отсчитывает уходящие меж домов проулки, а, придя в спортзал, быстро переодевается и, перевязав кисти бинтом, вешает грушу на крюк.  
Наверно, со всей этой новой действительностью можно было бы смириться, если бы не одно «но». На теле то и дело появляются новые шрамы. Он замечает их не сразу – поначалу слишком ошарашен, потом пытается разобраться, что происходит, так что новые рубцы Стив обнаруживает только вечером, оставшись один в палате, куда его временно размещает Фьюри. Бугрящийся розовый след охватывает плечо и заканчивается, не дойдя до подмышки. Короткие белые росчерки, словно мазки красок, веером расходятся от грудины. Свежие красные ожоги на пальцах и предплечьях.  
Врачи «Щ.И.Т.», которым Стив, бесконечно смущаясь, все-таки задает тревожащий вопрос, придирчиво осматривают указанные им метки и, немного пошептавшись, сообщают, что, увы, образование новой связи взамен утраченной в связи со смертью одного из партнеров – не редкость и давно доказанный факт.  
Стив не хочет другую связь. Некоторые из следов накладываются на старые, словно стирая все, что было между ним и Баки. И ему хочется кричать. Потому что он еще помнит, как Баки целовал его в ночь перед охотой на доктора Зола. Как были горячи его руки, жаден рот и каменно тверд член. Стив помнит толчки – рваные, быстрые, суматошные, - ладонь, зажимавшую рот, ведь кругом лагерь солдат. Он не хочет забывать. Он не будет.  
Только вот его никто и не спрашивает.  
Груши слетают с крюка одна за другой. Порой Стив кричит, орет, срывая горло, пользуясь тишиной и одиночеством. Но ничего не меняется. На теле – чужие метки, Баки мертв, а вокруг мир, частью которого Роджерс никогда не станет.  
Ему сложно даже дышать.  
Не то, что жить.  
…  
Когда дверцы лифта закрываются, скрывая Коулсона и Пеппер, Тони разворачивается к дисплею, где ДЖАРВИС перебирает принесенные агентом файлы. Грех жаловаться – передышка перед обещанным Фьюри «временем крайней нужды» растянулась на два года. Светящийся голубой куб пульсирует даже будучи всего лишь изображением, и Старк тут же подхватывает его, чтобы покрутить проекцию в ладонях. Ни знаков, ни отметин. Просто голубой кубик. На проигрываемых ДЖАРВИСом видео все взрывается и горит, кричит огромный зеленый монстр, который еще мгновение назад был уважаемым ученым, летает чувак в старомодных доспехах, и только одна из записей монотонно серая. Будто притягивает взгляд.  
На ней не сражение – что-то типа летучки перед атакой. Небольшой стол, карта, на которой легко угадываются очертания Европы, и четверо в свете лампы. Тони замирает, узнав одного из них. Отец. Молодой. Залихватски поправляет усы, смеется над чьими-то словами и что-то говорит в ответ. Его собеседник – высокий, светловолосый, с мягкой улыбкой и звездой на груди. В памяти тут же проносятся рассказы Говарда о Капитане Америка, а глаза тут же принимаются изучать приложенные к съемке файлы.  
Эксперимент доктора Эрскина. Бла-бла-бла. Гамма-излучение. Бла-бла-бла. Единственный позитивный опыт. Бла-бла. Закрыт в связи с утратой рецептуры. Введен в действие в Европе. Сформирована Ревущая команда. Бла-бла… Тяжело переживал гибель сослуживца. Признан погибшим в ходе операции по захвату главной базы «Гидры». Два года назад найден в субарктическом леднике.  
Тони не сдерживает усмешки. Капитан – сосулька. Все детство наводняли рассказы о добром, храбром, честном солдате, служившем своей стране. Старк хорошо помнит грустное, но воодушевленное лицо отца, стоило тому вспомнить своего приятеля. И как тот исправно, каждые пять-семь лет выделял деньги на очередную поисковую экспедицию – тоже помнит.  
Пролистывая документы, Тони обнаруживает еще одно упоминание отца: оказывается голубой куб – тессеракт – Говард поднял с океанского дна во время одной из таких экспедиций.  
Кто бы мог подумать.  
Он зарывается в материалы по тессеракту, тихо радуясь, что единственный свидетель его энтузиазма – чрезмерно саркастичный искусственный разум. Он тонет в расчетах, научных выкладках и исследованиях и игнорирует тихий зуд в шрамах и странное тянущее чувство в груди.   
В реальность его вытягивает резкая музыка из динамиков, которая тут же смолкает, стоит Тони отвернуть голову от экранов. ДЖАРВИС выводит на экран трансляцию из Германии, где придурок с золотыми рогами буквально вырывает глаз чуть обрюзгшему мужчине.  
Тони устремляется на выход, зная, что предупредительный дворецкий погасит свет и без его команды.  
…  
Он такой правильный, что Тони немного подташнивает.  
Поначалу он присматривается, держит дистанцию, выискивает недостатки. Которых нет. Что немного подбешивает. Капитан Америка – «меня зовут Стив Роджерс» - идеален настолько, насколько может быть простой человек из плоти и крови. Он вежлив, терпелив, мыслит как великолепный стратег, планируя действия со скрупулёзностью столетней бабки. А фигура? Уф. Может до сыворотки он и казался своим современникам задохликом, но результат чудо-эксперимента сороковых просто поражает воображение. Высокий, мускулистый. Пшеничные волосы, чуть блестящие на свете. А задница… при взгляде на последнюю Тони приходится экстренно брать себя в руки – организм тут же напоминает, что последний секс был давно и уже превратился в историю, а тут… такой великолепный экземпляр.   
И он спокоен. Они всерьез сидят и обсуждают возможное вторжение инопланетян, что даже по меркам Тони слегка через край, а Роджерс остается каменно-спокойным. Лишь коротко пожимает плечами: «Я готов признать, что мир гораздо больше, чем я думал, мистер Старк».  
Это его «мистер Старк» тоже раздражает, потому что после короткого «Я знал вашего отца», Тони замечает короткие взгляды, которые нельзя истолковать двояко. Сравнивает. Выискивает отличия. И хочется наорать, ткнуть пальцами в фотографии отца или запихнуть их прямо в глотку, потому что ему не нужны эти сравнения, потому что он – не Говард, и никогда им не станет, как бы этого не хотелось драгоценному капитану Америка.   
Когда ДЖАРВИС сигнализирует ему об удачном взломе серверов «Щ.И.Т.», а идеальный капитан демонстрирует стащенный из закромов Фьюри прототип оружия, основанный на энергии тессеракта, с их «команды» как будто слетают маски дружелюбия. И с бравого капитана тоже. И Тони ликует. Потому что впервые с момента знакомства он видит человека, а не живую легенду. Он завороженно наблюдает за бурей, отражающейся во мгновенно потемневших глазах и тяжело дышит, когда Роджерс, вдруг потеряв былое спокойствие, начинает ему угрожать.  
Возбуждаться в ответ на угрозу насилия не самая здоровая вещь, но когда это его волновало? Почему-то Тони совсем не страшно. Наоборот. Он предвкушает. Ему кажется, что это столкновение, драка, дуэль все изменит. Расставит по местам. Как будто банальный, старомодный мордобой все разъяснит. Уничтожит иллюзии, обнажит суть и выставит все напоказ. Всю тьму, весь свет, все шрамы и боль, все, из чего состоят обычные люди.  
Все рушит взрыв, и Тони сложно скрывать досаду, когда израненная, жестокая, мрачная часть Стива-мать-его-Роджерса прячется, уступая место капитану Америке.  
Работать заодно, не размениваясь на перебранки и обмен претензиями, оказывается приятно. И странно. Потому что в большинстве случаев Тони не нужен кто-то, чтобы говорить, что делать, потому что он тупо не доверит какому-то мужлану руководить его действиями. Но Роджерс не мужлан. И это опять же вдруг оказывает важным. Потому что довериться ему просто. Он так легко это делает. Направляет тебя. Он не приказывает, просто говорит, а ты понимаешь, что он прав.   
Раздражает. Бесит. Восхищает.  
Наверное, поэтому так просто принять это решение и затолкать чертову атомную бомбу несущуюся на Нью-Йорк в межпространственный портал. Когда сигнал ДЖАРВИС затихает, дисплей гаснет, а запасы воздуха в костюме стремительно исчезают, перед глазами Тони не проносится жизнь, не мелькает лицо Пеппер, что странно. Прикрыв глаза, он видит лицо Кэпа и с трудом сдерживается от улыбки в ответ.  
…  
Этот Старк не менее странный, чем Говард.   
Конечно, это не совсем правильно, сравнивать таких разных людей, Стив это понимает. В Говарде, не смотря на весь лоск и любовь к пафосу, не было такого надлома и жесткости, которую он видит в Энтони. Тони. Ему не нравится полное имя. Почему интересно? В общем, сначала это незаметно, но потом Стив замечает знакомое выражение в усталых глазах. Это взгляд воина. А Говард таким не был.  
Из-за падения или же совместно пережитой битвы, но все меняется. Когда они расстаются после отправки Локи и тессеракта в Асгард, кажется, никто и не сомневается в том, что они еще соберутся вместе, если потребуется. Абсурд, но впервые с момента пробуждения Стив чувствует себя уместно. Не правильно – это было бы чересчур. Просто теперь он не пришелец в родном городе. Он его часть.  
Воодушевление клокочет в нем несколько дней, пока он не замечает на лбу новый тонкий шрам у самой границы волос.  
Дыхание перехватывает, сердце бешено бьется в груди, а потом он вспоминает, что Баки нет, а это – следы совершенно незнакомого человека.  
Возвращаться в реальность больно как никогда.  
…  
Они умирают. Каждый раз по-разному. Каждый раз как в первый. Каждый раз Тони живет. Он ходит среди их тел, чувствует стекающую по пальцам кровь, а потом слышит последний еле слышный тон Кэпа: «Ты нас подвел».  
Тони просыпается в ужасе. Сердце бьется в ушах, грудь жжет огнем, воздух с шумом покидает легкие… на руке – перчатка от костюма, а в стене напротив кровати – дыра от выстрела.  
Он терпеливо собирает обломки, вызывает строительную бригаду, где не будут задавать вопросы, и спускается в мастерскую. Перед глазами все еще тела Мстителей: изломанная фигура Наташи, жутко синее лицо Клинта, разорванный на части Тор и хрупкий в своей обнаженности Беннер, который кажется спящим. И Кэп. Стив. Его глаза – голубые, яркие, сверкающие – безжизненно смотрят в пустоту, а изо рта сбегают ручейки крови. А в ушах раз за разом звучит тихое: «Ты нас подвел».   
Тони почти не спит. Он погружен в работу. Костюмы, роботы, усовершенствования, планы… Когда Брюс приходит с предложением создать улучшенный костюм Железного человека, чьей единственной целью было бы удержание Халка, Тони цепляется за идею и дни и ночи проводит за чертежами и тестами. Пару раз он засыпает прямо в мастерской, но в Башне Старка, которую вот-вот переименуют в Башню Мстителей, никого нет, поэтому единственный свидетель его одержимости послушный, как и положено искусственному интеллекту, ДЖАРВИС. И судя по всему, Пеппер, которой тот настучал на Тони. Она в ярости и ужасе. То пытается уговорить его поспать, то грозит собственным увольнением, если он спустится в мастерскую в ближайшие три дня. Когда три витка угроз, среди которых и убийство, оказываются проигнорированными, Пеппер предлагает ему найти психотерапевта. От одной мысли, что придется кому-то рассказывать о пережитом, заставляет Тони взять в себя в руки, поесть и попытаться заснуть.  
Выходит паршиво. И становится только хуже, когда отосланный от греха подальше Хэппи становится жертвой долбанутого фанатика, возомнившего себя новым Усамом бен Ладеном. Тони срывается, и все оказывается под угрозой. Его жизнь, его дом, его друзья. Когда Тони чудом удается выбраться из падающей в океан виллы в Малибу, первая мысль: «Надо было позвонить Кэпу». Но он не звонит. Потому что попросить о помощи – это словно расписаться в собственном бессилии, провалиться в отчаянии, а Тони не может – не хочет - этого делать. Он должен справиться. Должен заставить свои мозги работать. Должен забыть о том, что не случилось, и заботиться о том, что происходит сейчас.   
Странно, но вдали от цивилизации, без связи, будучи официально мертвым, Тони вдруг понимает, как сильно на него давили стены. Старый гараж, десятилетка в помощниках, простые инструменты и минимум деталей заставляют вспомнить первый собранный в собственной спальне двигатель. То чувство, когда он понял, что способен на многое, даже при помощи простой отвертки.  
Ответы оказываются на поверхности, стоит Тони чуть-чуть прийти в себя. Экстремис. Экспериментальная сыворотка для ускорения регенерации клеток. Накачанные им солдаты – нестабильные и взрывоопасные. А таинственный Мандарин – во главе всего этого.   
Срывать маски с лже-Мандарина – даже забавно. Ровно до того момента, как на сцене появляется Олдрич Киллиан. Поначалу это кажется даже смешным. Сначала Стейн, потом Хаммер, теперь Киллиан – похоже, каждому из них не давал покоя гений Тони. Каждый стремился украсть его детище. И Тони смеется. Пока не видит, как Пеппер накачивают проклятым экстремисом.  
Когда все оказывается позади: новый злодей мертв, президент спасен, а состояние Пеппер стабилизировано, Тони вновь сидит в мастерской до тех пор, пока не отправляет в лабораторию «Старк Индастриз» проект готовой молекулы антидота к экстремису. После этого он выключает экраны и позволяет себе сползти на пол.  
Ему больно. Слезы текут по щекам, в горле застывает ком, мысли по кругу ходят вокруг ужасного словосочетания «а что если». А что если бы Киллиану удалось? А что если бы Пеппер погибла? А что если бы Хэппи не пережил взрыв? А что если? А что если?  
Вечером, перед тем как лечь спать, он подходит к зеркалу и долго смотрит на горящий голубым неоном реактор. Фантомное тепло и легкое жжение в груди так привычно, что воспринимаются как должное. И Тони пытается вспомнить, какого это, не натыкаться на холодный металл взглядом. Он проводит пальцами по старым шрамам и впервые задумывается, как выглядят следы оставленные им. Какие они? Тонкие росчерки или грубые рубцы, выступающие над кожей? Болят ли они на погоду? Зудят ли, когда реактор раскаляется от перегрузки во время сражения?   
В это же мгновение левое плечо обдает холодом, а в основании шеи появляется странный, чуть выбухающий след, как будто кто-то приложил к коже оголенный провод. Шрам чуть печет, но стоит Тони пробежаться по нему пальцами – все стихает.  
Утром он звонит знакомому кардиологу, а через три дня ложится в клинику, чтобы проснувшись шестью часами позже, получить в руки ставший бесполезным реактор.   
…  
Жить чуть проще, когда нет времени на размышления. И пускай это жизненная позиция труса, Стив рад побыть им хотя бы в этом. Он работает. Вернее. Делает то, что умеет лучше всего. Он бы и рад сказать, что это рисование, но… увы. С пробуждения из-под его руки не появилось ни одного рисунка, хотя порой так и тянет взяться за карандаш. Он не может.  
Так что он работает. Идет туда, где нужен, и делает то, что должен. Спасает людей. Его миссии – тайна. Они следуют одна за другой, Наташа рядом в большинстве случаев, а Фьюри не устает восхвалять его таланты. Когда затишье вдруг длится больше недели, он начинает собирать документы для отправки на Ближний Восток.   
Наташа крутит у виска и просит подумать, Фьюри открыто говорит, что это лишнее, а Стив может думать только о том, что ему легче засыпать под звук автоматной очереди и взрывов, чем в тишине собственной квартиры. Немного легче было после битвы за Нью-Йорк – Стив отсыпался несколько дней, вставая только чтобы сходить в туалет и выпить воды, но спустя месяц все вернулось на круги своя.  
Когда Стив уже собирается отправить полный пакет по назначению, Фьюри находит ему новое дело. С тех пор между миссиями шесть-семь дней. Чуть больше если Стив оказывается ранен, но такое случается лишь однажды – пуля задевает левое плечо, распарывая рубцовую ткань шрама, и Стив с непонятной даже ему самому тревогой ждет, пока снимут повязки, как будто чужая метка от этого исчезнет. Не исчезает.  
Пару раз он порывается позвонить Тони, но так и не решается набрать номер. У них странные отношения. Их сложно назвать дружбой, но назвать их чем-то другим и того сложнее. Тем больнее услышать, что Старк едва не умер, разбираясь с каким-то террористом в одиночку.  
Стив уже на пути в башню, когда его перехватывает Наташа, сообщившая, что Тони лег в больницу, чтобы удалить реактор из груди. Часть Стива рада. Старк будет в безопасности. Вдали от сражений и боли, которая так его искорежила, что он с трудом доверяет даже самым близким. Другая часть негодует и досадует, что им больше не удастся оказаться плечом к плечу в сражении.  
Две недели спустя, во время пробежки, он видит Железного человека, пролетающего над Нью-Йорком, и улыбается. В тот же день на груди появляется тонкий шрам от середины грудины до солнечного сплетения. Стив трет его полотенцем, тыкает пальцем и тихо досадует.  
Еще через неделю Фьюри чуть не умирает на полу его квартиры.  
…  
Он просыпается от жалящего удара в шею. Рефлекторно хватает ближайшего человека и сдавливает его шею, дробя гортань и хрупкие позвонки металлической рукой. Перед глазами еще темнота. В ушах все еще чьи-то крики. Удары повторяются – шея, бок, бок, шея. Второй рукой перехватывает металлическое жало, вырывая его из рук какого-то ученого, вскакивает на ноги, движется к двери, а потом слышит приказ. Остатки сна слетают в мгновение ока, хотя кожу все еще холодит после разморозки, а единственная четко оформленная мысль: «Я – Солдат».  
Командование быстро разбирается с последствиями пробуждения: выносят хладный труп, возвращают его в кресло, ждут, пока другая группа ученых подтвердит физическое здоровье, а потом дают вводную и имя цели. Ник Фьюри.  
Подробный анализ и досье с пометкой «особо опасен» он изучает за час. Еще один уходит на подгон экипировки и выбор оружия и сопровождения.  
А потом он выходит на охоту.  
И это потрясающе. Никаких границ. Никаких врачей. Никакой угрозы обнуления. Он дышит полной грудью, волосы трепет ветер, а снайперская винтовка в руках дает ощущение равновесия и опоры.   
Когда Фьюри уходит от погони, нет ни досады, ни раздражения, только предвкушение. Наконец-то, достойный противник, а не очередная лабораторная мышь, скулящая о пощаде. Погоня будоражит, горячит кровь, и позволяет отбросить ненужные мысли. Такие, где кожа зудит от новых шрамов: тонкая полоска на груди, заканчивающаяся у самой яремной впадины, чуть бугрящийся след на боку и застарелые следы от ожогов на пальцах. Это опасные мысли. Неправильные. У Солдата не может быть иного предназначения, кроме служения «Гидре». У Солдата не может быть ни любви, ни дружбы, ни привязанности. Но они есть. Изредка, если позволяет задание, он рассматривает эти метки: совсем бледные, еле различимые на коже, и яркие свежие, только-только проступившие – и пытается понять, что произошло. Где случайная рана, а где намеренная. И задумывается, были ли такие же следы на левой руке. И какие из шрамов достались тому, кто оказался по ту сторону этой странной связи. Иногда ему кажется, что он чувствует чужую тоску и смятение, но ощущение быстро пропадает.  
Цель – Фьюри – прячется в жилом районе Нью-Йорка. Эти улочки Солдату как будто знакомы, что уже не удивляет: за годы службы он объехал полмира, а этот город… в нем всегда было что-то родное. Несколько выстрелов – и дело сделано, он отступает согласно плану. Что неожиданно за ним погоня. Настырный преследователь не отстает, несется с крыши на крышу, а затем метает в него щит – странное оружие, - который Солдат ловит металлической рукой и швыряет назад, чтобы, воспользовавшись заминкой, уйти от погони.  
Часть его рада, что есть кто-то достаточно быстрый, чтобы угнать за ним. Это значит, что они столкнутся снова.  
Он оказывается прав.   
Новый приказ: устранить Капитана Америку. У него нет времени, нужно успеть разобраться с угрозой до запуска геликарриеров, но он все равно задерживается, тратя почти полчаса на разглядывание немногочисленных фотографий. На них как будто два разных человека: один тощий и немощный, такой тонкий, что Солдат, кажется, мог бы переломить его одной рукой, второй мощный и сильный, но у них одно лицо. Которое ему определенно знакомо, ведь откуда-то он же знает о небольшой ямке у правого уха. Но времени обдумать это нет.  
Он находит Капитана и его друзей на мосту, по пути в «Трискелион». И его захлестывает битва. Это ощущение ни на что не похоже. Впервые за все время у Солдата достойный соперник. Равный, а то и превосходящий по силе. Мышцы гудят от напряжения, сердце бешено колотится в груди, и мир вокруг исчезает, поглощенный огнем сражения. Он не останавливается: давит, бьет, стреляет, уворачивается и снова бьет. Когда от удара Капитана слетает маска, он замирает только на мгновение, но понимает, что все поменялось. Взгляд. Только что доблестный Капитан Америка был поглощен дракой, сосредоточен, уверен в себе, а сейчас он растерянно смотрит на него и неуверенно что-то спрашивает, как будто он обязан ответить.  
И кто такой Баки?  
Именно этот момент выбирает команда страховки, чтобы арестовать Капитана и его товарищей, так что Солдат спешит убраться оттуда подальше.   
Что-то не так.  
Баки, Баки, Баки – Капитан был явно удивлен, ошарашен, не верил тому, что видеть. Почему? Он как будто узнал его. Но он не мог. Или мог?  
Голова болит. Волны мерзкой, ноющей боли прокатываются от виска к виску, давят, стискивают, будто стальными обручами, мешая думать. Его трясет. Это похоже на обнуление. Тело прошивают судороги: одна, вторая… Ему все еще слышится голос Капитана Америка, повторяющий знакомое незнакомое слово. Боль усиливается. Он кричит, с силой ударяя металлической рукой об стену – тот погружается внутрь, кроша недостаточно прочное перекрытие.   
Стив. Чужое имя приходит из ниоткуда, как что-то незыблемое и постоянное. Вместе с ним приходят образы: маленькая фигурка, скрючившаяся под одеялом, тонкие пальцы, точащие карандаши острым лезвием, высокий мужчина в звездно-полосатой форме, придерживающий его, Солдата, за плечи…  
Он сидит на полу, когда в комнатушку, ставшую его прибежищем, врывается оперативная группа. Он дерется. Он почти помнит. Он не только Солдат. У него было имя. У него есть имя. А Капитан – Стив, часть его прошлого. Он не хочет забывать. Не может. Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста.   
Его силой пристегивают к аппарату, ученые в четыре руки крепят электроды ко лбу. Он кричит, а они пользуются моментом, чтобы сунуть каппу ему в рот. Все смывает волна боли и тьмы. Его колотит, а затем все кончается.  
Когда он, наконец, открывает глаза, выныривая из привычной тьмы, в мыслях зудит только одно.  
Я – Солдат.  
…  
Стив все еще в это не верит.  
Баки. Его Баки. Живой. Оружие «Гидры». Зимний солдат.  
Все, о чем он может думать: я же знал. Я же знал! Шрам на плече! Метки от смерти не появляются! Баки был жив, а он его не нашел! Отпустил. Похоронил. Оставил.  
И вот что случилось. Барнс его даже не узнал. Ни тени, ни сомнения. Пожалуй, это хуже всего. Знать, что тот жив и не помнит его. Наташа и Фьюри говорят о планах «Гидра», пытаются продумать план, а Стив с трудом может сосредоточиться. Он обводит пальцами шрам на плече – теперь понятно, откуда он. Как и другие шрамы. Все те новые метки, которые он так ненавидел и хотел стереть со своей кожи. Это все Баки. Его раны. Его кровь и боль.  
Боже.  
Когда они идут в «Трискелион», Стив думает только об одном: Баки жив, и я должен помочь ему вспомнить. Иначе… он не хочет думать о том, что будет иначе, потому что Фьюри и Наташа просто не позволят Зимнему Солдату жить.  
Это оказывается куда тяжелее, чем он думает. Драться с Баки. Удар, блок, удар, блок. Он кричит, он просит, он умоляет, а все, что то даёт в ответ это равнодушный взгляд и всепоглощающая ярость. Когда они оба едва стоят на ногах, Стив снова шепчет привычные обещания, и в Баки - нет, Зимнем Солдате - как будто что-то ломается, будто потоки воды ломают тонкий весенний лёд на реке. Из глаз уходит отстраненность, в них отчаяние и боль, а ответный крик: “Ты - моя цель!” - ранит куда сильнее, чем умелые удары кулака.   
И Стив бежит. Авианосцы вот-вот наберут новую высоту, он торопится заменить чип, когда его одна за другой настигают пули. Спину обжигает огнём, костюм тут же прописывается кровью, а попытка удержаться на ногах - едва ли не самое болезненное, что он делал в своей жизни. Последний рывок - он меняет чипы местами, а его настигает ещё одна пуля.   
Стив валится на пол. Баки - Зимний Солдат - подхватывает его и безжалостно бьёт по лицу, пока вдруг не останавливается, уже занеся руку для очередного удара. Он не может ответить. Лицо Роджерса, судя по ощущениям, - сплошное месиво. Как минимум одна пуля застряла в кишечнике, доставляя мучительную боль, воздух выходит из легких с трудом и хрипом. Он ждет, ждет последнего удара, чтобы провалиться во тьму и не видеть, не знать, не сходить с ума от того, что Баки – родной, нужный, близкий – как никогда далек.  
Удара нет. За их спинами взрываются один за другим авианосцы, установленные на самоуничтожение, и без того покореженный металл прогибается под внезапной тяжестью – и они падают вниз.  
От столкновения с водой у Стива перехватывает дыхание. Тело сковывает холод, а мышцы пульсируют боли. Он медленно тонет, и это так знакомо, что даже смешно. Сознание медленно угасает, голова идет кругом от недостатка кислорода, а вода уже устремляется в несопротивляющиеся легкие, когда Стив вдруг чувствует рывок вверх.  
Первый глоток воздуха причиняет только боль. Она раздирает на части, лишает способности мыслить, но Стив все равно цепляется за подставленное неестественно гладкое металлическое плечо. Баки – Солдат – сгружает его на берег залива и какое-то время просто стоит, наблюдая, как тонут в водах залива остатки империи «Щ.И.Т.». Когда он наконец порывается уйти, Стив цепляется за его ногу, удерживая на месте. Попытка смехотворна, сейчас Роджерс едва ли удержал бы даже котенка, но Барнс останавливается, а потом и вовсе опускается на землю рядом с судорожно кашляющим Стивом.  
…  
Обычный вечер в компании Брюса и десятка проектов в активной разработке нарушает привычно флегматичный тон ДЖАРВИС, сообщающего о проникновении посторонних на территорию новоявленной базы Мстителей. Тони срывается с места, на ходу раздавая приказы, и просит Беннера не лезть на рожон без необходимости. Он бежит по коридорам, торопливо переключая кнопки на дисплее, морально готовясь встречать целую армию, но, завернув за угол, видит смутно знакомого мужчину с металлической рукой, держащего на руках абсолютно бессознательного Стива.  
Тревога за Кэпа тут же вытесняет из сознания все связные мысли, и в ответ на тихие слова неизвестного: «Он просил отвести его сюда», - Тони машет рукой и кричит ДЖАРВИС вызвать пару хирургов и подготовить палату, обставленную как раз на такой случай.  
Следующие полчаса как в тумане: незнакомец сгружает Роджерса на койку, Беннер тут же отодвигает его в сторону и принимается колдовать над Кэпом. Он во всю накладывает швы на раны от пуль – их Старк узнает с легкостью, - когда Стив приходит в себя, проигнорировав внушительную дозу наркоза.   
Первое, что он произносит – имя. Баки.  
Незнакомец чуть заметно дергается, в памяти будто щелкает переключателем, и Тони мгновенно сопоставляет одно с другим. Тот самый сослуживец, что вроде как погиб в сорок пятом. Родственная душа Капитан Америки.  
Сама мысль об этом вводить Старка в ступор. Сердце почему-то болезненно сжимается, а с языка так и рвется сорваться очередная колкость. Глядя на отчего-то несчастные глаза Роджерса и смущенно отводящего взгляд Баки, желание съязвить исчезает, а вот желание задавать вопросы Тони намеренно отодвигает в сторону, пока Беннер не закончит с ранами Кэпа.  
Однако Стив начинает рассказывать все сам, и Тони становится немного дурно. «Гидра». Все упоминания об этой организации полны фашизма, бесчеловечности и жестокости, а «Щ.И.Т.» и отец Тони проглядели, как зараза проникла в их супершпионскую организацию. Это даже забавно. Но не очень. Когда рассказ касается Барнса, Тони не спускает с него глаз. Тот не перебивает, не вмешивается, но и не уходит. Похоже, все же методы контроля над разумом оказались не настолько сильны, чтобы подавить тягу двух связанных людей.   
Красиво. И интересно. Тони до зуда в пальцах хочется покопаться в Барнсе. Вернее, в металлической руке. Невероятно развитая технология даже для такой организации как «Гидра» или «Щ.И.Т.». Хотя какая теперь разница? Не менее сильно желание поковыряться и в его мозгах. Потому что нейропсихологическое программирование, описываемое Роджерсом, это вообще нечто за гранью возможностей современного мира. В голове Тони сотни десятки возможных вариантов и почти все реальны, только если удастся достать хотя бы фотографии секретного штаба, где держали Барнса, а хотя хоть какие-нибудь данные были бы куда полезнее.  
Старк складывает руки на груди, когда понимает, что зуд с пальцев перекинулся на живот. И уж это чувство ему хорошо знакомо – значит, на его коже вот-вот вылезет новый след чужой жизни. Это становится нестерпимо. Живот чешется от одного бока до другого кривой линией так сильно, что кажется, будто сотня мелких тараканов зудит под кожей. Дернув майку вверх, Тони с силой проводит пальцами по саднящему месту, ощущая, как новые шрамы выступают буквально на глазах. Неровные, звездчатой формы, бугрящиеся, яркие… Точно такие же, какие ровно в этот же момент исчезают с тела Стива-мать-его-Роджерса.  
О, черт.  
Этого не может, мать вашу, быть.  
…  
В особняке тишина. Пожалуй, к этому привыкнуть сложнее всего. Днем здесь кипит работа. Снуют люди, гремит музыка, периодически раздается механический голос ДЖАРВИС. Но стоит наступить ночи, все погружается в оглушающую тишину.   
Баки постоянно прислушивается. Порой ему кажется грохот тяжелых армейских ботинок, жужжание электродов и тихий шепот, полный медицинской терминологии. Такие ночи тяжелые. Приходится несколько часов бродить по башне, пока от желания уснуть не начинает выворачивать наизнанку, а сон не превращается в первейшую потребность. Порой Барнс лежит в спальне, прислушиваясь к чужим шагам: Тони ложится спать глубоко за полночь, допоздна засиживаясь в мастерской. Иногда он гремит посудой, редко – включает телевизор, предпочитая монотонному бурчанию диктора насмешливый тон виртуального дворецкого.   
Иногда Баки думает, что если бы Старк выгнал его и Стива, было бы легче. Всем. В первую очередь самому Тони. Потому что, как оказалось, связь – не единственное, что связало их троих.   
Иногда Барнсу хочется, чтобы Тони его убил. Тогда бы не пришлось смотреть, как меняется его лицо, ломается маска шута и исчезает налет сарказма, когда Баки все-таки решился сказать, кто именно убил Говарда. Старк не кричал. Не лез в драку. Он просто смотрел, а Баки видел, как рушится его вера в то, что эта связь сможет вырасти во что-то хорошее.   
Днем они играют в друзей и соседей. Стив таскает Баки на встречи ветеранов, занимается с ним в зале и устраивает прогулки по местам их детства. Это помогает, конечно. Память возвращается толчками – иногда болезненно, словно удар, иногда мгновенно, как по щелчку. И Тони помогает. Перерывает данные «Гидры» и «Щ.И.Т.», полученные от какого-то сенатора, консультируется с первыми умами человечества, и через два месяца жизни в Башне, Баки впервые чувствует себя свободным. Из мыслей будто исчезает ледяная стена, за которой укрывался Солдат. Ему еще сложно совместить его и Джейса Бьюкенена Барнса, но возможно, однажды у него получится.  
А пока он слушает тишину. Старк укладывается спать, а спустя полчаса Баки подбрасывает от пробирающего до костей ужаса, волной захватившего все его существо. Лишь мгновением позже он понимает, что это не его чувства. Подхватившись с кровати, Баки несется в сторону спальни Тони – его тянет туда как магнитом. Он уже почти у двери, когда ту вышибает выстрелом одного из костюмов. Отпрыгивая в сторону, Барнс скорее чувствует, чем видит, как чуть вдали появляется Стив, приказывающий ДЖАРВИС деактивировать костюм. Когда тот отвечает отказом, Роджерс берется отвлечь разрушителя, пока Баки не разбудит Тони. Рывок. Прыжок. Бок опаляет огнем выстрела, но думать об этом некогда. Он уже у кровати. Тони трясет. Пот катится по искаженному усталостью лицу, пальцы судорожно сжимают простыни, а из груди рвутся хриплые стоны. Баки не думает – падает рядом и с силой встряхивает Старка за грудки, а когда не срабатывает – целует. Вместо благодарности за пробуждение от кошмара – его ждет удар по челюсти, но Тони тут же переключается на спасение Стива от разошедшегося костюма.  
Они не говорят об этом. Но Баки замечает, что взгляды Тони становятся дольше, пристальней. Видит, как тот наблюдает за ним и Стивом. Видит тень досады и тоски, когда они касаются друг друга. Стив тоже это видит. И заставляет себя отстранятся. Теперь грусть поселяется и в его глаза, и Баки просто не понимает, не знает, что ему нужно сделать, чтобы примириться с ними.  
Но он постарается узнать.  
…  
Это странно. Ощущать их обоих. Когда правда открылась, и все встало по своим местам, Стив даже удивился, как не заметил раньше. Очевидно. Шрамы на груди – от шрапнели и операции по удалению реактора Тони. Дуга вокруг левого плеча, чье продолжение охватывает руку Тони – след ампутации Баки. Ожоги на пальцах – Старк периодически прижигает кожу паяльником, раны на боку и руки – следы ранений Барнса.   
Теперь прослеживая эти метки прикосновениями, Стив словно ощущает их боль. В груди иногда странно печет, а левая рука то и дело ноет на погоду, словно у старика. Когда он впервые жалуется на это вслух, Тони усмехается и напоминает дату его рождения. Это первый смех Старка за долгие недели, и Стив старается скрыть, насколько сильно наслаждается этим звуком. Открыв дверь спальни вечером этого же дня, он находит на кровати початый тюбик с мазью и записку с почерком Баки.  
После «инцидента», как Тони называет активацию костюма в результате кошмара, они долго обходят эту тему стороной. Хотя Стив прекрасно знает, что Тони напивается как скотина, чтобы уснуть, а Баки долгие часы лежит в темноте, слушая его шаги, прежде чем провалиться в блаженное забытье. Каждый сражается со своими демонами в одиночку.   
Роджерс не выдерживает. Однажды заслышав привычный грохот бутылками, он выходит из спальни и находит Тони, планомерно опустошающего бокалы виски. Когда тот в очередной раз берется за бутылку, Стив забирает и ее, и стакан. Странно, но тот даже не сопротивляется, как будто ждал, что его остановят. Как не возражает, когда Стив практически за руку отводит его в постель, накрывает одеялом и приглушает свет.  
Когда Стив уже собирается уйти, Тони цепляется за его предплечье и тянет на себя, заставляя лечь рядом.   
Это первый раз после пробуждения изо льда, когда Стив спит до полудня.  
…  
Делить жизнь на троих не просто. Тони и так не большой знаток отношений, а уж в отношении тройственных союзов тем более.   
Но он учится. После консультации специалистов, на разные лады утверждавших, что в современном мире три, а то и четыре человека, в равноправном союзе, уже не такая редкость, как скажем, лет пятьдесят назад, принять случившееся проще, но вот… не совсем. Нежданная откровенность Барнса укреплению связи не способствует.  
Тони много думает об этом на самом деле. Об отце. «Гидре». Проекте «Зимний Солдат». Материалы по его созданию – жуткое и пугающее чтиво, а уж когда Наташе – по его просьбе, конечно, - удается раздобыть и кое-какое видео, становится только хуже. Изучив их до конца, Тони идет и блюет в ванной, радуясь, что Барнса и Роджерса нет в башне. Когда он начинает изучать их повторно, повторно изучая детали программирования и диктуя ДЖАРВИС варианты уничтожения программы, Тони понимает, что просто не может винить Барнса. Баки. Ведь это равносильно тому, как он сам грыз себя за продажу оружия афганцам, и как минимум не честно, обвинять человека в том, что он был не в силах контролировать.  
Сживаться с этой мыслью тяжело, но у него есть внезапная помощь.  
После однократной ночевки с Роджерсом в одной постели (что на самом деле звучит куда более соблазнительно, чем выглядит на самом деле), что-то меняется. Тони еще не знает, что – это всего лишь ощущение, предчувствие, витающее в воздухе, но оно настолько отличается от уже привычной вязкой тоски и ауры безысходности, что он наслаждается каждым мгновением.   
А потом он начинает просыпаться от запаха кофе. Дурманящего, терпкого запаха свежесваренного кофе, который внезапно оказывается на тумбочке возле кровати вместе со свежими блинчиками или тостами каждое утро.   
Тони действительно думает, что исключительно инициатива Стива, пока однажды, разбуженный внезапным звонком от Пеппер, не выходит на кухню безбожно рано. Стив жарит оладьи у плиты, пока Барнс не спускает глаз с металлической турки. Зрелище настолько домашнее и непринужденное, что Тони вдруг чувствует себя лишним и подумывает уйти, но не успевает и развернуться, как его хватает металлической рукой Барнс и почти насильно усаживает за стол. Стив все также непринужденно пододвигает тарелку с только-только снятыми с плиты оладьями и мисочку с вареньем. Божественно вкусным вареньем.  
В какой-то момент сладкой вакханалии у него под рукой появляется чашка кофе, чей аромат мгновенно заполняет легкие, невольно вызвав у Тони полный удовольствия стон. Стив смеется, принимая от Баки чашку и для себя, а Барнс, усевшись за стол напротив Тони, пытается отбить варенье в неравном бою.   
Когда кофе допито, сладость варенья еще чувствуется на языке, а тарелки сгружены в раковину, Тони не знает, что делать. Уйти? Остаться? Что-то сказать? Кажется, он уже открывает рот, чтобы поблагодарить – в своей манере, когда оказавшийся внезапно очень близко Баки, стирает с уголка рта каплю осевшего там варенья. У Тони перехватывает дыхание. От Барнса пахнет кофе, немного мятной зубной пастой и металлом. Позади – в двух шагах – Стив. От него веет оладьями и хвоей. Сердце неистово бьется в груди, когда Тони тянет руки к ним обоим, боясь, что те не поймут.  
Когда одна рука оказывается в буквально металлических тисках, а со второй мягко переплетаются пальцами, Тони успокоено выдыхает.  
Что ж. Похоже, все-таки, его пара – не такой уж мерзкий кретин. Подумаешь, что им давно минуло девяносто, со старомодностью он вполне может смириться.  
…  
Месяц спустя они впервые просыпаются вместе в одной постели. 


End file.
